Time to Change
by Odysseus42
Summary: When Harvey gets violent with Mike, he realises that all the stress he faces is piling up on him. Luckily, Donna is there to give him advice. Harvey realises how he is really feeling and that it's time to change. Darvey one-shot (though might add another chapter depending on how popular it is)


**I hope you enjoy reading my second** ** _Suits_** **fanfiction!**

 **Please leave reviews and faves :)**

 **Thanks and enjoy!**

"Listen, Mike, I have a thousand more pressing things on my mind right now. I _will_ get around to it, tomorrow," Harvey said, sitting down at his desk and pulling out a stack of files from his briefcase.

"Look, I know how hard it is for you, trying to fill Jessica's shoes, but if we don't do this _now,_ we could lose an important client," Mike was standing in front of Harvey's desk at 8:30 in the morning, pleading his cause. It was only the start of the day, but Harvey was already in a bad mood.

"I don't think you understand, Mike," Harvey countered, getting up from his desk and walking towards Mike. "We are going to lose 10 clients unless you let me deal with that later, all right?"

"No, Harvey, I don't think you realise how important this is. If-"

"If it's so important, then why the hell can't you do it yourself?" Harvey shouted. "Why did I even hire you back, if all you are going to do is come in here, ordering me around?"

Mike took a step forward. "It has to be you doing this Harvey, I don't have the authority,"

"Then leave it on my goddamn desk and I WILL DEAL WITH IT LATER! There is a reason I am named partner and not you. It's because I know how to make decisions, and right now, I am deciding that THIS," Harvey motioned at Mike, "IS NOT AS IMPORTANT AS ALL THE OTHER SHIT I HAVE ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW," Harvey hadn't noticed how loudly he had been shouting until then, and how quick his breathing was.

"Alright, Harvey. Don't listen to me. But you'll regret it," Said Mike, venom in his voice. He started to leave the office.

Harvey spun around and grabbed him by the collar. "Don't you speak to me like that, Mike," He shoved Mike hard, nearly pushing him to the ground. Mike stumbled, then looked at him with a confused expression, as if to say, 'what happened to you?'

Harvey sat down at his desk with an angry sigh. He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes. There was a knock at the door. Harvey looked up to see Donna standing in the doorway, with a worried expression on her face. "Harvey-"

Harvey sighed. "Look, Donna, I know what you're going to say but right now-"

"Harvey, you can't treat him like that," Donna told him, shaking her head. "What happened to make you like this?"

"I'm just under a lot of stress at the moment, Donna," Harvey replied, looking away, "It's not easy, you know, trying to be what Jessica was,"

"I know it's hard, but you don't have to take it out on Mike,"

"Do you think I wanted to do that, Donna?"

"No, Harvey, but-"

"Do you think I don't feel bad every day about how I treat people? About things I have done?"

"Harvey, I…" For once, Donna didn't know what to say. Harvey was actually admitting that he was a total jerk sometimes. "We all make mistakes, Harvey. We all do things we regret," She eventually managed to say, sitting down on his desk.

Harvey glanced at the picture of the duck painting hanging on the wall and sighed.

"Harvey," Donna had a concerned expression on her face. "You have to let that go,"

"What?" Harvey asked, confused.

"I'm not stupid. I can't not read your thoughts," Donna said, a small, sympathetic smile tugging at her lips.

Harvey sighed and briefly closed his eyes. "I just feel like… Like I'm making the same mistakes over and over again. But this time the whole fate of this firm rests on my shoulders and-"

"Well, Harvey, if you don't move on, you will be like this forever. Is that what you really want? To push everyone away from you until there is nobody left?" Suddenly venom appeared in Donna's voice and her face scrunched up, angrily, her eyes narrowing and her nostrils flaring. "Mike will never forgive you for what happened just then. And not just that. He spent months in jail for something you had a part in. He nearly got stabbed! Why didn't you take the fall for him? Rachel will never forgive you for that either. And Louis, look how you treated him. How you always treat him. Like he is inferior to you, always the butt of your jokes. And when you made me partner, Katrina began to question your leadership and lost faith in you. And now you have taken that away from me as well. You gave me the thing I most wanted in the world, then you took it away. How could you do something like that to me? I thought you cared about me? You are just making the wrong decisions all the time. All you care about is yourself and-"

"No, that's not true. I do care about you, Donna. I care about you more than anything else,"

"Well, you keep saying that, but not doing anything about it, and I don't care anymore. Because I have moved on from you. You are just my boss. Nothing more. Not even _my friend_. Just remember, Harvey, you did this. Nobody else. You!"

Harvey suddenly woke up from his dream, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He turned in his sheets and lay on his back, staring at the smooth, white ceiling. The words echoed over and over in his head.

No matter how much he tried to deny it, dream Donna was right. He _was_ responsible for all this. He _had_ pushed everyone away from him. And yet, he still acted the same way. He hadn't changed at all. He was still that 15 year old boy, too scared to tell the truth. Too scared to tell Donna how he really felt.

But he was going to change. He would tell Donna the truth. He would make things right.

 **I really hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot!**

 **Feel free to leave reviews, advice and requests. I would really appreciate your opinion!**

 **Thanks again! :)**

 **Odysseus**


End file.
